BEAUTIFUL STRANGER
by sasurissawinchester
Summary: Dua tahun bersembunyi di balik nama Choco & Black Smith. Saat identitas itu terungkap, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Beautiful stranger, I've fallen into your big eyes. To the mysterious feeling, the language, I open my heart SUPER JUNIOR'S FIC! HAEHYUK! ONESHOT! OOC! RnR please?


**BEAUTIFUL STRANGER  
-sasurissawinchester-**

 **Donghae Eunhyuk**

 **I do not own all of these characters. I just own the plot. The title and summary are taken from f(x)'s Beautiful Stranger**

 **.**

 **Boy's Love / OneShot / Romance / Rated T**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Beautiful stranger, I've fallen into your big eyes  
To the mysterious feeling, the language, I open my heart  
Beautiful stranger, people say that you're dangerous  
They don't try to see the you that I see_

 **.**

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil memandang rentetan pesan di ponselnya. _Gummy smile_ itu tak bisa ia tahan kala mengingat percakapan asyik dirinya bersama seseorang. Bukan pacar kalau kalian tanya. Bukan juga teman atau kerabat. Hanya seorang asing yang secara tak sengaja mengajaknya berkenalan lewat akun SNS. Tapi bukankah cukup mencurigakan kalau ada orang asing yang mendadak ingin dekat denganmu? Tampaknya perasaan ini tidak berlaku bagi Eunhyuk. Mungkin karena SNS yang ia gunakan adalah palsu. Dengan kata lain semua informasi tentang dirinya di akun tersebut hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Ia bukan tipe orang yang senang memamerkan kehidupan pribadinya kepada orang banyak. Bukan orang yang lebih mengagungkan dunia maya ketimbang kehidupan nyata. Baginya, SNS hanya sekedar area pelepas penat—termasuk bagian _fanboying_ dan teman-temannya. Namun sejak orang itu datang di kolom _chat_ nya, ia mulai berpikir kalau fungsi SNS lebih dari sekedar itu. Eunhyuk cukup senang meladeni orang tersebut, karena tampaknya ia juga menggunakan akun SNS palsu. _User name_ yang cukup aneh—Black Smith—tanpa foto dan keterangan apapun tentang sang pengguna. Tak jauh berbeda dengannya yang menggunakan nama Choco, anjing _noona_ nya tercinta.

Percakapan itu dimulai sekitar setahun yang lalu ketika ia masih duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA. Kebanyakan isi percakapan itu cukup sederhana: menanyakan kabar, aktivitas sehari-hari, hobi, dan lainnya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Eunhyuk merasa mereka berdua menjadi lebih dekat. Cukup dekat hingga pada titik di mana mereka bisa saling bertukar pendapat dan pikiran serta mencemooh satu sama lain. Mereka saling bercerita tentang kejadian apapun yang dialami masing-masing, layaknya sahabat lama.

Choco : Hari ini bukankah hari kelulusanmu?

Black Smith : Kurang lebih. Akan ada _prom night_ nanti malam.

Choco : Benarkah? Malam ini aku juga akan datang ke _prom night_ sekolah. Wah, tak kusangka akan secepat ini. Rasanya baru kemarin aku masuk SMA.

Black Smith : Hm, benar juga. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana sekolahmu?

Choco : Sekolahku? Kenapa menanyakan sekolahku?

Black Smith : Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran. Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu juga tidak apa-apa.

Choco : Tidak, tidak masalah. Sekolahku di Seungri High School.

Black Smith : Seungri?

Choco : Ya, Seungri High School. Bagaimana denganmu?

Black Smith : Akan kuberitahu kapan-kapan.

Choco : Ya! Itu tidak adil! Kenapa hanya aku yang memberitahumu?

Black Smith : Akan kuberitahu. Tapi bukan sekarang. Lagipula nanti kau akan tahu sendiri.

Choco : Apa maksudmu akan tahu sendiri?

Black Smith : Lupakan saja.

Choco : Dasar aneh -_-

Black Smith : Hahaha... Oh ya, _prom night_ -mu nanti malam, apa akan ada pesta dansa?

Choco : Tentu saja. Cukup menyenangkan sebenarnya kalau kau termasuk golongan populer.

Black Smith : Apa kau termasuk di dalamnya?

Choco : Aku? Sayangnya tidak. Hahahaha... Golongan seperti itu tidak pernah cocok untukku. Tapi kenyataannya memang merekalah yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

Black Smith : Tidak semua orang senang menjadi populer.

Choco : Bagaimana mungkin tidak senang? Dengan kepopuleran kau bisa melakukan semuanya, mendapatkan segala yang kau mau.

Black Smith : Ya, tapi kepopuleran tidak menjamin kebahagiaanmu.

Choco : Aku tidak percaya selama belum merasakannya. Apa kau termasuk golongan populer di sekolah?

Black Smith : Mmm... Kurasa bukan.

Choco : Nah, sebagai orang yang sama-sama tidak populer kurasa kau tidak bisa menilai kalau kepopuleran tidak bisa membawa kebahagiaan.

Black Smith : Baiklah, terserah apa katamu. Lalu siapa teman dansamu nanti?

Choco : Aku akan menemukannya di sana.

Black Smith : Kalau begitu kuanggap tidak ada.

Choco : Ya! Jangan seenaknya memutuskan! Kau sendiri bagaimana? Menanyai orang lain terus.

Black Smith : Aku bukan penggila pesta sebenarnya. Aku tidak akan pergi jika bukan karena acara sekolah.

Choco : Lalu pasangan _prom night_ mu?

Black Smith : Akan kutemukan di sana

Choco : Ha! Kau pun sama denganku. Kuanggap tidak ada juga kalau begitu.

Black Smith : Tidak. Kasusku berbeda. Aku sudah tahu siapa yang kuajak, hanya saja aku belum mengatakannya.

Choco : Kenapa kau sangat yakin tidak akan ditolak? Bisa saja dia sudah diambil orang lain.

Black Smith : Tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku sudah memastikannya. Dia tidak akan bisa menolakku.

Choco : Wah, percaya dirimu lumayan tinggi ternyata. Terserah kau sajalah.

Black Smith : Kau meremehkanku? Berani bertaruh?

Choco : Bertaruh untuk apa? Tidak ada untungnya juga bagiku.

Black Smith : Benarkah? Kita lihat saja nanti. Kalau aku bisa mendapatkan seseorang di _prom night_ nanti, kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku.

Choco : Permintaan apa?

Black Smith : Terserah padaku. Akan kukatakan nanti pada saatnya.

Choco : Kalau kau kalah?

Black Smith : Kalau aku kalah, kau boleh memintaku melakukan apapun.

Choco : Apapun? Kau yakin? Lalu bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau tidak membohongiku?

Black Smith : Akan kukirimkan bukti. Bagaimana?

Choco : Mmm... Baiklah. _Deal_!

Black Smith : _Deal_!

Choco : Tapi awas kalau kau menipuku.

Black Smith : Tidak akan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kurasa aku yang terlalu percaya diri_ , Eunhyuk merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lamban. Pesta dansa hampir dimulai dan ia belum menemukan pasangan sama sekali. Setiap gadis di _ballroom_ hotel tempat _prom night_ digelar sudah diambil tak bersisa. Tinggallah ia sendiri berdiri di pinggir ruangan sambil menatap pasangan-pasangan di sekelilingnya. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh di sana. Jangan berharap ia akan berdansa dengan diva sekolah sekelas Jung Sister—Jessica dan Krystal—bahkan gadis kutu buku di kelasnya pun tidak memberi kesempatan. Untungnya Eunhyuk tidak sendirian. Ada beberapa pria di situ yang tampak memisahkan diri dari pusat perhatian. Ya, gerombolan anak-anak tidak populer lain yang selalu terpinggirkan setiap ada acara bersama di sekolah. Mungkin lama-kelamaan, Eunhyuk bisa mendaftar menjadi salah satu anggotanya.

Suara tawa Jessica di seberang ruangan menarik perhatian Eunhyuk. Wah, bisa kaukatakan betapa cantiknya gadis itu sekarang. Hanya satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikannya malam ini, SEMPURNA. Namun Jessica bukan satu-satunya orang yang membuat Eunhyuk terpesona. Pemuda tampan bertubuh atletis yang terbalut apik dalam jas _tuxedo_ itu, Lee Donghae. Kalau Jessica adalah ratu kebanggaan sekolah, maka Donghae adalah pangerannya. Tak ada yang bisa menampik pesona pemuda berambut _brunette_ itu. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Donghae? Kepintaran, tampang, dan kepribadian luar biasa yang tergabung jadi satu paket. Sudah lama Eunhyuk memimpikan menjadi seorang Lee Donghae. Marga mereka boleh sama, namun nasib mereka jauh berbeda. Sekeras apa pun Eunhyuk mencoba, ia tidak pernah berhasil masuk ke dalam lingkaran anak-anak populer. Dan jika kau bukan anak populer, mendekati Jessica ataupun menjadi seperti Donghae bagaikan menggapai bintang dengan tangan kosong. Mustahil.

Donghae menoleh ke samping. Manik hitamnya tiba-tiba bertemu pandang dengan mata Eunhyuk, membuat pemuda itu sontak memalingkan wajahnya. _Kenapa ia tiba-tiba memandangiku seperti itu?!_ Eunhyuk merasa Donghae memandanginya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya pandangan itu teralih kembali.

Perlahan Eunhyuk mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke Donghae. Pemuda itu tampak berbincang santai dengan Jessica dan beberapa anak populer lainnya. Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas berat.

 _Lagi-lagi aku terlalu percaya diri. Untuk apa Donghae melihatku?_ Eunhyuk kembali mengasihani diri sendiri.

Tak berapa lama, musik lembut mulai mengalun. Pesta dansa sudah dimulai. Segera, _ballroom_ dipenuhi oleh pasangan-pasangan muda yang berdansa mesra, membuat suasana menghangat. Sekilas Eunhyuk memandang tangan Jessica yang menggenggam erat tangan Siwon.

Tunggu dulu... Siwon? Choi Siwon bukan Lee Donghae?

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia tidak bisa menemukan Donghae di tiap sudut ruangan. Kemana pemuda itu? Bukankah baru saja ia berbicara dengan Jessica?

 _Tunggu... Apa peduliku? Kenal saja tidak_ , batinnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Eunhyuk kembali berdiri termangu di pinggir ruangan, menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai _invisible man_. Ironis, tapi begitu kenyataannya. Merasa lelah diejek keadaan, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk pergi ke balkon. Mungkin angin malam bisa sedikit menghiburnya. Kerlap-kerlip malam kota metropolitan Seoul segera tersuguh di hadapan Eunhyuk, memberinya sedikit penghiburan di malam terakhirnya sebagai anak sekolah menengah. Matanya tiba-tiba membelalak sempurna ketika didapatinya sang bintang pesta tengah berdiri santai di ujung balkon. Badannya tengah condong ke depan, ditopang kedua siku yang menyilang di atas besi pembatas balkon. Mata pemuda itu menyapu pemandangan di depannya, tampak tidak terlalu peduli dengan keberadaan Eunhyuk di situ.

Eunhyuk mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Suasana di balkon mendadak menjadi kaku. Angin malam tiba-tiba berhenti berdesir. Eunhyuk berpura-pura tidak melihat Donghae di ssampingnya, berharap Donghae akan melakukan hal yang sama. Namun tampaknya jalan pikiran mereka berdua berbeda.

"Apa kau bosan di dalam?"

"Ee... Eoh?"

"Pesta di dalam, apa kau bosan?"

"Y.. Ya," jawab Eunhyuk terbata-bata, masih setengah syok tiba-tiba Donghae mengajaknya bicara. Pemuda berambut _brunette_ itu mengubah posisinya dan berbalik memandang Eunhyuk. Matanya seperti memindai pemuda itu dari atas hingga bawah. Senyumnya kemudian tersungging melihat Eunhyuk yang salah tingkah.

"Tidak perlu kikuk begitu. Apa kau baru pertama kali melihat orang tampan?"

"Si.. Siapa yang kikuk?! Aku tidak kikuk. Lagipula siapa yang kau sebut tampan?!" ujar Eunhyuk tidak terima. Suara tegasnya terdengar dibuat-buat, namun eskpresinya berkata lain. Donghae tertawa kecil menatap Eunhyuk yang semakin salah tingkah. Ia kemudian berbalik lagi menghadap ke luar.

"Mmm... Kau... Sedang apa kau di sini?" Eunhyuk akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Bagaimana pun juga ia masih penasaran kenapa seorang Lee Donghae memilih untuk menghindari keramaian di dalam.

"Kenapa memangnya? Apa tidak boleh?"

"Bu... Bukan seperti itu.. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja kau seharusnya ada di dalam, bukan di sini."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena... Kau bagian anak-anak populer itu."

Kalimat terakhir diucapkan Eunhyuk dengan pandangan menunduk. Ia tidak menyadari Donghae yang menatap lembut dirinya. "Kenapa kau begitu terganggu dengan masalah 'kepopuleran'?"

"Entahlah... Mungkin karena hanya mereka yang populer yang akan diingat."

"Kau yakin?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh memandang Donghae yang kini sudah berada persis di sebelahnya. "Tentu saja. Bukankah nyatanya seperti itu? Anak-anak populer pecinta pesta, bintang utama _prom night_ yang diidolakan semua anak sekolah. Bertahun-tahun kemudian jika kita bertemu lagi, merekalah yang tetap menjadi bahan perbincangan."

"Tidak selamanya begitu. Aku bukan penggila pesta. Kalau bukan karena acara sekolah seperti ini, aku tidak akan datang."

DEG

Eunhyuk kembali membulatkan mata. Kalimat itu terdengar familiar baginya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut?" Donghae mengerutkan dahi melihat reaksi pemuda manis di hadapannya.

"Bu... Bukan apa-apa... Hanya..." Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapannya. Sedetik kemudian ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

 _Black Smith?! Apa kau gila? Mana mungkin Lee Donghae itu Black Smith! Di antara sekian juta orang mana mungkin dia! Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Kata-kata itu bisa diucapkan oleh siapa saja, iya kan?_

Setelah itu, hening menyelimuti atmosfir di balkon tersebut. Selama beberapa saat, tak ada yang bersuara. Alunan musik dansa yang sebelumnya terdengar sudah berganti dengan musik yang lebih keras.

"Sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Suara Donghae akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Apa?"

"Pesta kembang api."

"Pesta kembang api? Dimana?" Eunhyuk terdengar antusias mendengar kata 'pesta kembang api' disebut.

Donghae mengarahkan telunjuknya lurus ke depan. "Malam ini adalah malam pembukaan taman bermain di ujung jalan sana. Dan tepat jam sepuluh nanti akan ada pesta kembang api."

"Benarkah?" mata Eunhyuk masih tampak berbinar-binar memandang ke depan.

Donghae lagi-lagi terdiam sejenak, mengamati Eunhyuk dengan teliti. Matanya yang berbinar-binar ketika membayangkan kembang api, wajah manisnya, kepolosannya, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan semenarik ini... Choco-ssi."

Eunhyuk yakin jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama dua detik. Rasa senangnya tentang kembang api langsung surut ketika Donghae menyebut nama Choco. Benarkan dia yang menyebut nama itu? Benarkan nama Choco yang ia sebut? Eunhyuk yakin pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik.

"Kau... bilang apa barusan?"

"Choco-ssi."

Eunhyuk menelan ludah susah payah. _Sial_. "Darimana kau tahu nama itu?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu nama SNS-mu?" nada suara Donghae terdengar santai, tanpa beban sama sekali. Seolah ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Itu... Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Eunhyuk berusaha memastikan dugaannya. Batinnya sedang mengalami konflik. Sebagian mengatakan tidak dan sebagian lagi memprotes iya. Tidak, karena dugaannya itu terlalu mengada-ada. Dan kalaupun iya, itu berarti... mengingat kedekatannya dengan Black Smith... Ah, rasanya tetap mustahil. Ia dan Donghae selalu berada di kelas yang berbeda. Jangankan saling mengenal, bertegur sapa pun tidak pernah. Eunhyuk ingat betul malam ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berbicara seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau bertanya kalau sudah tahu jawabannya?" Donghae tampak semakin senang menggoda pemuda di sampingnya itu. "Karena aku Black Smith, bodoh."

SYUUTT... DUAARR...

Pesta kembang api dimulai. Dari kejauhan tampak percikan api warna-warni menghiasi langit malam Seoul. Beberapa pejalan kaki di bawah berhenti sejenak, menengadah dan mengagumi gemerlap cahaya yang menari-nari di atas. Sementara gelegar suara yang ditimbulkan kembang api itu tampaknya tidak berdampak apapun pada Eunhyuk. Pemuda itu memandang lurus ke mata Donghae, namun tatapannya kosong. Suara pikirannya seperti teredam bunyi letusan kembang api di kejauhan.

 _Apakah ini mimpi?_ _Di antara semua orang kenapa harus Lee Donghae yang menjadi Black Smith? Lalu kenapa aku justru senang dengan itu?_

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau terkejut begitu tahu Black Smith orang sekeren ini?"

"Ti... Tidak...! Aku... hanya tidak menyangka orang semacam kau yang sering kuajak bicara setiap hari."

"Semacam aku? Memang aku orang macam apa?"

"Orang populer yang digandrungi semua gadis sekolah."

"Berhentilah mengungkit-ungkit masalah populer dan sejenisnya itu. Aku benci melihatmu rendah diri seperti itu," ujar Donghae kesal. "Berhentilah merasa kecil sementara kau sendiri jauh lebih besar dari sebuah kepopuleran."

"Mungkin mudah bagimu untuk mengatakannya karena kau sendiri sudah populer."

Donghae menghela napas berat, ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Lalu apa yang ingin kaulakukan setelah menjadi populer?"

"Itu urusan belakang. Masalah utamanya adalah aku tidak bisa," jawab Eunhyuk. "Pasti akan lebih mudah kalau mempunyai teman atau pacar sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku."

Empat kata itu diucapkan Donghae dengan yakin, mantap, dan serius. Sementara di sisi lain, mata Eunhyuk sudah membulat sempurna hingga rasanya hampir copot keluar dari rongganya.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA?! JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL YANG... MMPPHHH"

Belum sempat ucapan itu diselesaikan, telapak tangan Donghae sudah mendekap manis mulut Eunhyuk. "Pelankan suaramu. Apa kau ingin orang-orang datang ke sini dan melihat kita?" Eunhyuk menggeleng kuat. Ketika dilihatnya Eunhyuk sudah mulai tenang, Donghae perlahan melepas bekapannya.

"Jangan bercanda! Apa kau tidak sadar apa yang kaukatakan barusan? Kalau sampai didengar orang lain bagaimana?!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku tidak pernah bercanda untuk hal semacam ini. Kalau pun orang lain mendengarkan, aku tidak peduli," jawab Donghae serius.

Mulut Eunhyuk ternganga lebar. Akal sehatnya masih belum mempercayai apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu barusan. "Apa kau lupa kalau kita sama-sama pria?"

"Tidak. Aku sangat sadar tentang hal itu. Lalu kenapa kalau kita pria?"

"Orang lain..."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Berhenti memikirkan orang lain!" Donghae mencengkeram lengan Eunhyuk kuat. Tatapan tajam itu diarahkannya langsung ke Eunhyuk, menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang tidak main-main sekarang. "Mendengarkan pendapat orang lain tidak akan membuatmu bahagia. Begitu juga dengan ketenaran. Batas antara apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh diketahui orang lain lama-lama akan memudar. Ketika itu terjadi, kau tidak punya ruang lagi untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau dituntut untuk selalu sempurna di hadapan orang lain. Segala sesuatu tentang dirimu akan diketahui orang lain, terlepas apakah kau mau atau tidak. Karena alasan itulah aku membuat akun Black Smith. Suatu tempat dimana aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri tanpa mempedulikan orang lain. Dan saat itulah aku menemukan Choco."

"Donghae-ssi..."

"Awalnya aku hanya iseng dengan Choco. Tapi lama kelamaan aku menganggapnya semakin menarik. Aku senang ia tidak pernah menanyakan identitas atau apapun tentang diriku. Ia puas dengan hanya berbagi cerita secara anonim. Setiap kata yang ia tulis selalu bisa menghiburku. Dan tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah mulai menyukainya."

"Mungkin maksudmu menyukai dalam hal teman?" Eunhyuk masih berusaha menyangkal.

"Tidak. Sebagai Black Smith aku mencintai Choco. Aku mencintai orang yang membuat Choco ada. Dan di dunia nyata, sebagai Lee Donghae, aku mencintaimu... Eunhyuk-ah."

Eunhyuk menelan ludah susah payah. Sepanjang sembilan belas tahun kehidupannya, ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan diajak berkencan oleh seorang pria. Bukan pria biasa, tapi pria idaman yang didambakan setiap gadis untuk jadi pacar mereka. Pria yang bahkan tak pernah sedikit pun terlintas di pikirannya untuk dijadikan teman. Pengakuan Donghae malam ini rasanya terlalu cepat, hingga lebih terasa seperti mimpi daripada kenyataan.

"Lalu... Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Choco itu aku?"

"Sebenarnya itu ketidaksengajaan." Perlahan Donghae melepaskan cengkeramannya. Wajahnya yang tadi tampak serius kini mulai mengendur. "Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja menemukan ponselmu di lorong sekolah."

 **.**

 _...Three months ago..._

Donghae tengah duduk di bangku kelasnya sembari membolak-balikkan sebuah ponsel berwarna putih. Bukan ponsel miliknya, tapi milik seorang pemuda di sekolah. Seseorang yang sering berpapasan dengannya namun entah siapa. Ponsel itu terjatuh dari saku jas pemiliknya. Donghae hendak mengembalikan benda itu, namun sang pemilik mendadak sudah menghilang. Ia berencana memberikan ponsel itu ke bagian barang hilang pulang sekolah nanti.

Senyum Donghae tiba-tiba mengembang. Ia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel hitam. Choco. Nama itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Entah sejak kapan nama itu sulit disingkirkan. Dibacanya kembali _chat-chat_ lama antara Choco dan dirinya. _Orang yang cukup menarik sebenarnya_ , batin Donghae. Setelah terdiam sesaat, ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan untuk Choco, _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_

Donghae tidak mengharapkan balasan apapun saat ini. Ia tahu Choco kemungkinan adalah seorang pelajar seperti dirinya. Namun Donghae cukup terkejut ketika ponsel putih di atas mejanya kemudian bergetar. Rasa terkejutnya makin menjadi ketika ia melihat nama Black Smith terpampang di sana. Terdorong rasa penasaran, ia mulai membuka pesan di ponsel itu tanpa izin. Sebuah pesan masuk berbunyi persis sama dengan apa yang barusan dia kirim. Donghae mulai menggeledah lebih jauh. Ia membuka semua _history chat_ yang ada di dalam situ. Setiap kata, setiap pesan yang tersimpan di sana... Semuanya sempurna.

"Tidak mungkin..."

 **.**

"Jadi kau yang mengambil ponselku?!" tuduh Eunhyuk setelah mengetahui misteri di balik hilangnya ponsel miliknya tiga bulan lalu.

"Aku tidak mengambilnya, kau yang menjatuhkannya!" jawab Donghae tidak terima. "Lagipula kalau aku tidak menemukannya, mungkin sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu siapa Choco. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Choco itu pria. Seleramu terlalu feminin untuk seorang pria."

Dikatai seperti itu, wajah Eunhyuk mendadak berubah menjadi merah padam. Bukan karena marah, tapi karena malu. "Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Memang bukan. Urusanku adalah apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku atau tidak," Donghae mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Eunhyuk kembali diam seribu bahasa. Harus diakui, sudah lama ia menyukai Black Smith. Bukan 'menyukai' sebagai teman, tapi lebih dari itu. Ia tidak pernah tahu apakah Black Smith pria atau wanita. Dan di saat ia tahu kalau Black Smith adalah pria... Perasaannya seperti campur aduk menjadi satu. Ada kecemasan dalam hatinya mengingat mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki. Namun ia merasa dorongan untuk menjawab iya jauh lebih kuat mendesaknya.

" _So, your answer, Choco-ssi?_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 _...One week later..._

Eunhyuk menggeliat malas di kasurnya. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai membuat matanya silau. Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak identitas Black Smith dan Choco terungkap. Sejak saat itu pula, keduanya tidak pernah berkirim pesan lagi.

Ponsel putih di meja kecil itu mendadak bergetar. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, tangan Eunhyuk berusaha menggapainya. Ada satu pesan baru. Dari Black Smith.

 _Black Smith?!_

Rasa kantuk yang mendera pemuda itu langsung hilang berkat sebuah nama yang kini terpampang di ponselnya.

Black Smith : Kau sudah kalah taruhan. Saatnya menepati janjimu.

 _Taruhan? Taruhan apa?_ Eunhyuk berusaha mengingat-ingat percakapan lamanya dengan Black... Ah, bukan... Donghae. Ia tersentak ketika memori tentang taruhan konyol sebelum _prom night_ malam itu terputar kembali.

Choco : Jangan menipuku. Kau tidak mengajak siapapun berdansa malam itu. Aku yang menang.

Black Smith : Siapa bilang aku mencari teman dansa? Aku hanya mengatakan 'Kalau aku bisa mendapatkan seseorang' dan nyatanya aku berhasil mendapatkanmu.

Eunhyuk menepuk jidat, merutuki kebodohannya yang mudah ditipu dengan permainan kata-kata.

Choco : Ck, baiklah! Aku kalah. Apa yang kau inginkan?

Black Smith : Datanglah ke rumahku. Aku akan memberitahumu di sana.

DEG

Perasaan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak. Pasti orang itu telah merencanakan sesuatu. Yang jelas bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Sial..."

 **~END~**

Hahaha... satu lagi fanfic absurd dari saya! Ceritanya aneh ya? Ide ff ini nongol waktu pesta pelepasan SMA saya kemarin kemarin. Karena kangen nulis ff oneshot, makanya saya bikin aja :D Nama Black Smith dll di ff, asal saya buat. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama dsb itu ketidaksengajaan semata. Entah kenapa EunHae di sini berasa OOC banget. Yah, biarkanlah. Yang penting ini ff jadi! Huahahaha...

Nah, untuk FF Star saya masih cari ide buat bikin lanjutannya, jadi kemungkinan bakal agak lama untuk update. Mohon maap setinggi-tingginya, minna-san /.\

Satu lagi yang paling penting... REVIEW JUSEYO! Tanpa review ff saya nggak ada artinya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak nama Anda di kotak review, okeehhh? Kalau ada typo, alur kecepetan, kalimat janggal, kohesi/koherensi yang nggak pas, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain, mohon maklum. Saya masih belajar untuk menulis :D

Teirma kasih udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff saya! *bow* See you next time ^^


End file.
